Seven Deadly Sins
by DamagedFairy
Summary: I am in my Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, The Seven Deadly Sins have been around for ages, and I've decided to... pay back 7 people who do these sins... Seven people from my year.
1. Hello

Hello, I can not tell you what my name is.. you'll find out soon enough.  
  
I'm going to tell you a story...  
  
A story of the Seven Deadly Sins.  
  
I am planning to kill 7 people...  
  
7 people who have repeatously commited one of the sins,  
  
The sins are  
  
Pride  
  
Sloth  
  
Greed  
  
Gluttony  
  
Lust  
  
Envy  
  
Wrath  
  
One by one they will die most terrible deaths...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Whatcha think? Review and if I got at least 3 reviews, I'll post the first sin. 


	2. Pride

Pride.  
  
What exactly is Pride?   
  
Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise.  
  
Now, I may not be a godly person... but this boy drives me crazy with his pride.  
  
He thinks he's better than everyone else-  
  
He thinks he's the best Quidditch player at the school.  
  
Yes, I am talking about Head Boy, Slytherin Captain and Seeker-  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Since he was doing guards around the school, and I knew where, I waited in a silent, deserted spot where I knew only he would walk through.   
  
When I saw him approaching, I walked into the open, a smirk on my face.  
  
"What are YOU doing out of bed?" Draco said directly to me.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing..." I told him.  
  
"I am Head boy, I am allowed to be out after hours but you arent.." he smirked.  
  
"50 points from-" He started as I took my wand out and pointed it at him  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" I summoned.  
  
I watched as his legs and arms bind together, then I used Mobilicorpus to get him to a deserted classroom and put him on a table. I took out my wand once again, pointed it at him as he was waking up.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"200 points from-"  
  
"Cruciatus!" I said.  
  
He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together in pure pain, I just smirked.  
  
He began to take out his wand, when I pointed my wand at him one last time...  
  
"Avada Kedavra" I said, the spell hitting him.  
  
I watched him close his eyes for the very last time. After that, with gloves on, I ripped his shirt and robe so his chest was showing... I was very disgusted with this... and took out a pocket knife and cut into his chest  
  
"SIN NUMBER ONE- PRIDE" 


	3. Lust

This Chapter is graphic. Just warning you. If you dont like the subject of rape or graphic murder dont read this chapter. And, for the people saying that I copied this from a movie, I did NOT copy it. I thought of the idea, and used it. Coincidently, there is a more just like it. ;-)  
  
Lust  
  
Ms. Pansy Parkinson...  
  
The school slut.  
  
This girl will sleep with anything... penis or not.  
  
Now, I could not live knowing that this girl is fucking everything in the school.   
  
So, I called her for a little "get together" in the Room of Requirement at 7:15.  
  
Little did she know that it was going to be her last night alive.  
  
As 7:30 rolled by, I was getting more and more anxious to kill the bitch. She was late. She will pay even more for this. I heard the door open, and sitting on the four poster bed, I looked at her.  
  
"Your late" I told her.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I am not late... You are simply early. I knew that one of these days you would drop your Goody-Goody image and ask me for help with destroying it" She cooed at me.  
  
Oh god, I thought. Then, I felt a pair of warm lips being pressed up against mine and she got on top of me, kissing me with such passion. As for my plan to work, I kissed her back with just as much passion. I removed her robe, which revealed a very skimpy school uniform. After all her clothes were removed, and I in my underwear. I got on top of her, kissed her deeply then handcuffed her legs and arms to the posts on the ends of the bed.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk.... You honestly didnt think that I would want to fuck you. Oh you did... thats so sweet." I said, smirking  
  
Pansy looked up into my eyes, confused.   
  
Perfect, just as I want her.   
  
I got off of her, and got out the nails and hammer that was right by the bed.   
  
Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What...what are you planning to do with those?"  
  
"Why, I'm going to kill you, just as I did with your little hunny bunny. But, I'm going to have MUCH more fun killing you than him."   
  
She tried to scream, which ended up in a handprint from where I slapped her.   
  
"Don't even try it... there is a silencing charm on the room, idiot".  
  
Having said that, I got on top of her and put the nails right next to her body, and put the nail that I had not set down right up to her left wrist. She was struggling, trying to get out of my grasp. At this, I just stuck the nail halfway into her wrist( with her screaming out in pain) and I started to hammer it. Not fast, no. Nice and slow, so she would feel so much pain that she would wish that I would just go ahead and kill her.  
  
After the first nail, I began to do the second one.  
  
"Wish you wouldnt of slept with every guy in school?" I asked her, looking at her. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please stop..." she said softly.  
  
"What was that? Oh my god, Pansy Parkinson asked someone to stop! Wow!" I rolled my eyes then smirked and put the hammer handle right up to her opening, and stuck it so far in there, that the metal part of it was touching her skin. She cried out so loud.  
  
"What? Isnt this what you wanted?" I said as I started to move it in and out. After about ten minutes of this, and her crying and bleeding, I decided I was almost finished with her. I got off of the bed and grabbed my knife, and deeply, into her stomach, as I watched her die a most painful death, I cut four words. The four words that one day I would be killed for....  
  
"SIN NUMBER TWO LUST"  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but, my mind is BLANK as far as murders go...and I need ideas.  
  
Email me( damaged_fairy69@yahoo.com) the most gruesome murder you can think of, and what sin it can be used for, and I will give you.... a special spot in my authors note throughout the story! 


	4. Greed

Greed  
  
Ron Weasley has obviously been jealous of peoples wealth and popularity all through his school years.  
  
So, I called him into the Room of Requirement and pushed him into a glass box, with barely enough room to move around.  
  
"What are you doing, mate?" he asked.  
  
"Magic trick..." I replied instantly, as though practiced  
  
"oh..." as he said that, I put a piece of glass over the top of the opened box.  
  
This piece of glass had a hole, just a big enough hole to put something in it...  
  
More specifically, to put Spiders in it.  
  
Ron HATES spiders, and with the Worlds largest spider in there, he will die real quick.  
  
I locked the box, then one by one, I put the hissing Goliath Birdeater Tarantulas in the box.  
  
Ron was screaming, trying to get out, as the spiders nipped at him  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
After there was 20 spiders in there, I watched and I watched until Ron was so scared that he died of a heart attack.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Damn, that wasnt how it was planned"  
  
With a quick wave of my wand, I made the spiders disappear and wrote on the glass piece...  
  
"SIN NUMBER THREE, GREED"  
  
plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Pretty please?  
  
Thanks to the reviewers, and I still need murder ideas. 


End file.
